There are many types vibro separators from single-stage onedirection vibrating type to multi-stage 3-dimensional vibrating type.
However, according to the information available, the inventor has found that all the current vibro separators have the following deficiencies in common:
1. Easily to deform with depression at the center part of the screen. PA1 2. Ball-tapping separators are even fast-damaging. PA1 3. Difficult for screen replacement. For example, the Japanese-made separators use quite a number of bolts and nuts to fasten the screen edge with a tension ring to an internal flange in the spacing frame. You have to disassemble and reassemble all the bolts and nuts during replacing which takes extra labor and time. As for the American-made separators, they fasten the screen to the screen frame by spot welding with a tension ring. Whenever you want to replace, you must change the screen and the frame together, resulting in additional cost. PA1 4. Poor tapping efficiency. The tapping balls are always moved to concentrate on the outside surrounding area by the centrifugal force due to vibrating. PA1 5. Difficult for ball &ray assembling and disassembling. There are a number of long bolts to be used to fasten the ball tray edge through the screen frame and lower spacing frame.